southparkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Miasteczko South Park
Miasteczko South Park (ang. South Park) – amerykański serial animowany dla dorosłych tworzony przez Treya Parkera i Matta Stone’a dla telewizji Comedy Central. Głównymi bohaterami są czterej chłopcy – Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman i Kenny McCormick – miewający dziwne przygody w tytułowym miasteczku South Park w stanie Kolorado. Mimo popularności, cieszy się niesławą ze względu na wulgarny język, czarny humor, poruszanie kontrowersyjnych tematów i satyrę na Amerykę oraz Amerykanów. Postaci z serialu po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w dwóch animowanych krótkich metrażach, stworzonych przez Parkera i Stone’a w 1992 i 1995 roku. Drugi z nich stał się jednym z pierwszych viralowych filmów opublikowanych w Internecie, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do powstania serialu. Pierwsza seria, której emisję rozpoczęto w sierpniu 1997 roku, okazała się sukcesem, a serial – mimo zmiennej oglądalności – do dziś pozostaje jednym z najpopularniejszych programów Comedy Central. Pilotażowy odcinek, Sonda analna Cartmana, zrealizowany został przy wykorzystaniu animacji wycinankowej, zaś kolejne przy wykorzystaniu oprogramowania imitującego tę technikę. Głosy pod większość postaci podkładają sami Parker i Stone. Od 2000 roku większość odcinków tworzonych jest w ciągu tygodnia poprzedzającego ich emisję i dostarczane są telewizji na kilka godzin przed premierą, co pozwala na umieszczanie w nich aktualnych tematów. 23 października 2013 roku po raz pierwszy w historii serialu zamiast premierowego odcinka wyemitowana została powtórka – w związku z brakiem prądu w studiu, twórcy nie zdążyli ukończyć nowego odcinka na czas. Na chwilę obecną serial liczy 267 odcinków w dziewiętnastu seriach, będąc drugim – po Simpsonach – najdłużej emitowanym amerykańskim serialem animowanym. W lipcu 2015 roku Comedy Central zamówiła kolejne trzy serie, przedłużając tym samym emisję do 2019 roku. Serial był wielokrotnie nagradzany, zdobył m.in. pięć Primetime Emmy Awards, Peabody Award oraz liczne wyróżnienia publicystów na listach najlepszych programów telewizyjnych, w tym m.in. tygodnika „TV Guide”, który umieścił go na 10. miejscu najlepszych seriali animowanych wszech czasów. Na fali popularności serialu zrealizowany został pełnometrażowy film pod tym samym tytułem, który trafił do kin w czerwcu 1999 roku. Pełne odcinki Miasteczka South Park w wersji angielskiej i hiszpańskiej udostępniane są na oficjalnej stronie internetowej serialu oraz, także w wersji polskiej, w oficjalnej aplikacji South Park opublikowanej przez Viacom. Opis Miejsce akcji i bohaterowie Serial opowiada o losach czerech chłopców – Stana Marsha, Kyle’a Broflovskiego, Erica Cartmana i Kenny’ego McCormicka – mieszkających w fikcyjnym miasteczku South Park, położonym w dolinie South Park w Górach Skalistych w środkowym Kolorado. Miejscami odgrywającymi w serialu ważną rolę są szkoła podstawowa, przystanek autobusowy, śnieżny krajobraz oraz sklepy i inne budynki wzdłuż głównej ulicy miejscowości, wzorowane na mieście Fairplay. Stan przedstawiany jest jako everyman, na oficjalnej stronie serialu opisywany jako „przeciętny amerykański czwartoklasista”. Kyle jest jedynym żydem w grupie, przez co jego postać często pada obiektem satyry. Stan wzorowany jest na Parkerze, z kolei Kyle na Stonie, zaś ich przyjaźń, będąca w serialu często poruszanym tematem, odzwierciedla prawdziwą przyjaźń twórców. Eric Cartman, z reguły nazywany jedynie z nazwiska, przedstawiany jest jako głośny, otyły i niemiły manipulant, rasista i psychopata. Często pełni funkcję antagonisty, zaś jego antysemityzm skutkuje wieczną rywalizacją z Kyle’em, wzmacnianą silnym poczuciem moralności Kyle’a, której brak Cartmanowi. Pochodzący z biednej rodziny Kenny nosi bluzę z ciasno nałożonym na głowę kapturem, przez co jego wypowiedzi są niezrozumiałe. Przez pierwszych pięć serii umierał w prawie każdym odcinku, powracając w następnym, co zostało wyjaśnione dopiero w 2013 roku w odcinku Szop kontra Szop i Przyjaciele, w którym Kenny wyjawia, że posiada supermoc i nie może umrzeć. W szóstej serii Kenny został uśmiercony „na stałe”, zmartwychwstał jednak w finałowym odcinku serii. Od tamtego czasu uśmiercanie Kenny’ego przestało być stałym elementem serialu. W pierwszych pięćdziesięciu ośmiu odcinkach bohaterowie chodzili do trzeciej klasy szkoły podstawowej, jednak od odcinka 4. klasa, wyemitowanego w 2000 roku, chodzą do czwartej. Fabuła odcinków napędzana jest różnego rodzaju wydarzeniami – od zwykłych po nadprzyrodzone – mającymi miejsce w miasteczku. Chłopcy często są głosem rozsądku, kiedy wydarzenie takie przyczynia się do paniki wśród dorosłych mieszkańców, przedstawianych jako niemyślący racjonalnie, łatwowierni i skorzy do przesady. Bohaterowie często gubią się wobec sprzeczności i hipokryzji swoich rodziców i innych dorosłych. Tematyka Każdy odcinek rozpoczyna się humorystycznym ostrzeżeniem, informującym o tym, że wszystkie postaci – nawet te prawdziwe – są fikcyjne, głosy celebrytów słabo udawane, a program zawiera rubaszny humor, wobec czego nie powinien być przez nikogo oglądany. Miasteczko South Park było pierwszym programem w stałej emisji, który otrzymał kategorię wiekową TV-MA i w zamierzeniu był produkcją skierowaną dla dorosłych widzów. Główni bohaterowie oraz inne dzieci używają wulgarnego języka, chociaż podczas emisji telewizyjnej są one cenzurowane. Według Parkera i Stone’a używanie wulgaryzmów ma obrazować to, jak naprawdę rozmawiają ze sobą młodzi ludzie, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma dorosłych. Twórcy serialu bardzo często uciekają się do karnawalizacji i absurdu, przemocy i podtekstów seksualnych, polegając na powtarzających się cyklicznie gagach, odniesieniach do popkultury oraz satyrycznym przedstawianiu celebrytów. Wczesne odcinki nastawione były na szokowanie i operowały bardziej slapstickowym humorem. Chociaż już wtedy okazjonalnie wykorzystywano elementy satyry na amerykańskie społeczeństwo, wraz z rozwojem serialu coraz bardziej wysuwała się ona na pierwszy plan, bohaterowie w dalszym ciągu używają jednak kloacznego humoru, co według twórców ma przypominać dorosłym widzom „jak to było, kiedy miało się osiem lat”. Z czasem Parker i Stone zaczęli rozwijać inne postaci, poświęcając im większą uwagę w poszczególnych odcinkach oraz rozpoczęli pisanie scenariuszy odnoszących się do religii, polityki i innych tematów postrzeganych jako drażliwe, wyszydzając zarówno liberałów, jak i konserwatystów. Twórcy opisali samych siebie jako „wypośrodkowanych gorszycieli”, których głównymi celami jest „bycie zabawnymi” i „rozśmieszanie ludzi”, stwierdzając, że żaden temat ani grupa nie stanowi wyjątku i może stać się obiektem satyry oraz szyderstwa. Zdaniem twórców serial w dalszym ciągu koncentruje się na byciu dzieckiem i tym, jak wygląda ich życie w amerykańskiej szkole podstawowej, zaś elementy satyry wprowadzone zostały w celu nadania mu „moralnego środka”, żeby nie polegać bezustannie na wulgarności i szokowaniu, co mogłoby znudzić widza. Z reguły chłopcy i/lub inne postaci wyciągają wnioski z wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w odcinku, podsumowując je krótkim monologiem. We wcześniejszych seriach przemowy takie zaczynały się od słów „Wiecie, czegoś się dzisiaj nauczyłem...” lub podobnych. Geneza W 1992 roku, niedługo po spotkaniu na kierunku filmowym University of Colorado at Boulder, Parker i Stone stworzyli krótkometrażowy film animowany The Spirit of Christmas. Zrealizowany został on przy użyciu wycinanki i animacji poklatkowej, pojawiły się w nim prototypy postaci znanych z Miasteczka South Park, w tym m.in. postać przypominająca Cartmana nazywana Kennym oraz nieposiadające imion postaci przypominające Kenny’ego, Stana i Kyle’a. Brian Graden, przyjaciel Parkera i Stone’a pracujący dla Fox Broadcasting Company, poprosił ich o stworzenie kolejnego krótkiego metrażu jako kartki bożonarodzeniowej. Stworzony w 1995 roku drugi The Spirit of Christmas stylistyką znacznie bardziej przypominał późniejszy serial. Żeby uniknąć mylenia obu filmów, pierwszy nazywany bywa Jezus kontra bałwan, a drugi Jezus kontra Mikołaj. Graden wysłał filmik do swoich znajomych, którzy następnie powielili go, także w Internecie, dzięki czemu stał się jednym z pierwszych filmów viralowych. Wraz z rosnącą popularnością Jezus kontra Mikołaj, twórcy zaczęli prowadzić rozmowy na temat przekształcenia krótkometrażówki w serial telewizyjny. Fox odmówił, nie chcąc emitować produkcji, w której pojawia się m.in. mówiący kał Pan Hankey. Parker i Stone zwrócili się ku MTV i Comedy Central. Parker optował za drugą opcją, obawiając się, że MTV przekształci serial w program dla dzieci. Doug Herzog, jeden z kierowników Comedy Central, po obejrzeniu filmiku zezwolił na zrealizowanie serialu. Parker i Stone zgromadzili niewielką ekipę, z którą w ciągu trzech miesięcy stworzyli pilotażowy odcinek Sonda analna Cartmana. Po słabej ocenie widowni testowej, zwłaszcza kobiet, projektowi groziła kasacja, jednak ze względu na rosnącą popularność krótkometrażówek w Internecie stacja zgodziła się na zrealizowanie sześciu odcinków. Pilot wyemitowany został 13 sierpnia 1997 roku. Proces produkcji Podczas gdy pierwszy odcinek tworzony był metodą wycinanki i animacji poklatkowej, wszystkie następne zrealizowane zostały przy pomocy oprogramowania symulującego taką metodę. W odróżnieniu od pilota, którego stworzenie zajęło trzy miesiące, i innych animowanych sitcomów, z reguły ręcznie rysowanych przez firmy outsourcingowe z Korei Południowej, co zajmuje od ośmiu do dziewięciu miesięcy, poszczególne odcinki Miasteczka South Park tworzone są znacznie szybciej. Pierwsze serie tworzone były w około trzy tygodnie, a od kiedy ekipa rozrosła się do siedemdziesięciu osób, z reguły tworzone są od trzech do czterech dni. Większość ekipy produkcyjnej pracuje w biurze South Park Studios w kalifornijskim Culver City. Parker i Stone od samego początku są producentami serialu. Współproducentką ostatnich odcinków pierwszej serii była Anne Garefino. Przez pięć pierwszych serii komunikację pomiędzy South Park Studios a nowojorską główną siedzibą Comedy Central koordynowała Debbie Liebling, starszy kierownik ds. produkcji z 20th Century Fox. Scenariusze tworzone są dopiero w momencie rozpoczęcia prac nad serią. Produkcja odcinka rozpoczyna się w czwartki, od posiedzenia, podczas którego Parker i Stone naradzają się z konsultantami co do scenariusza. Wśród scenarzystów dawniej znajdowały się m.in. Pam Brady i Nancy Pimental. Gościnnie funkcję konsultanta ds. scenariusza pełnił Norman Lear, idol twórców, który współpracował z nimi w 2003 roku przy odcinkach Zdjęci z anteny i Za, a nawet przeciw. Podczas produkcji 12. i 13. serii konsultantem i koproducentem był Bill Harder, scenarzysta Saturday Night Live. Po naradzie Parker pisze scenariusz odcinka, a po jego ukończeniu sztab animatorów, montażystów, techników i inżynierów dźwięku rozpoczyna pracę nad nim, co z reguły zajmuje od stu do stu dwudziestu roboczogodzin. Od czwartej serii, wyemitowanej w 2000 roku, Parker pełni większość funkcji związanych z reżyserią, z kolei Stone koordynuje produkcję i zajmuje się kwestiami finansowymi. W środy gotowy odcinek przesyłany jest drogą internetową do centrali Comedy Central, niekiedy nawet na kilka godzin przed planowaną emisją, gdzie następnie jest cenzurowany. Twórcy uważają, że proces tworzenia odcinka zamykający się w siedmiu dniach pozwala na większą spontaniczność w procesie twórczym, co skutkuje zabawniejszym serialem. Pozwala to również Miasteczku South Park komentować bądź wyszydzać bieżące wydarzenia znacznie szybciej, niż innym satyrycznym animacjom. Jednym z najwcześniejszych przykładów takiego podejścia jest odcinek Pięcioraczki z 2000 roku, nawiązujący do interwencji amerykańskiej Straży Granicznej wobec kubańskiego imigranta Eliána Gonzáleza, mającej miejsce na cztery dni przed emisją odcinka. Odcinek Najlepszy przyjaciel z 2005 roku odnosił się do sprawy Terri Schiavo i został wyemitowany niecałe dwanaście godzin przed jej śmiercią. W Świętach w Kanadzie (2003), ostatnim odcinku siódmej serii, pojawia się odniesienie do pojmania Saddama Husajna, mającego miejsce na trzy dni przed emisją. Odcinek Odnośnie wczorajszej nocy... wyemitowany został niecałą dobę po wyborze Baracka Obamy na prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych i zawierał fragmenty jego oryginalnej przemowy. 15 października 2013 roku, w związku z brakiem prądu w studiu, twórcy po raz pierwszy w historii serialu nie zdążyli ukończyć odcinka, którego emisja planowana była na następny dzień, w związku z czym premiera Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers została przeniesiona na 23 października. Dystrybucja Poza Stanami Zjednoczonymi serial emitowany jest w niektórych krajach Europy i Ameryki Łacińskiej na kanałach powiązanych z Comedy Central lub MTV Networks, należących do koncernu Viacom. W Polsce serial pierwotnie nadawany był na Canal+, który w latach 1999-2012 wyemitował piętnaście serii. W 2001 roku pierwszą serię wyemitowała Wizja Jeden, zaś w latach 2006-2010 pierwsze serie emitowane były na MTV. Od 2006 roku serial nadaje również Comedy Central, od kwietnia 2012 roku będący jedynym kanałem emitującym Miasteczko South Park w Polsce. Na mocy porozumienia z Comedy Central, na kilku rynkach serial emitowany jest przez lokalnych operatorów. W Australii przez The Comedy Channel, SBS One (serie 1-13 w wersji ocenzurowanej, 14-15 nieocenzurowane) i SBS2 (nieocenzurowana 16. seria), z kolei w Kanadzie w wersji angielskiej przez The Comedy Network, a następnie Much. W Irlandii serial emituje telewizja TG4, w Szkocji STV, w Wielkiej Brytanii Comedy Central i MTV, chociaż pierwotnie emitowano go na Channel 4, zaś w Serbii B92. Emisje w Polsce Comedy Central |thumb|250px|Wzory ostrzeżeń poprzedzających emisję na Comedy Central Na Comedy Central Polska serial emitowany jest od od 24 grudnia 2006"South Park" w polskim Comedy Central od 24 grudnia. Filmweb, 6 grudnia 2006.. Początkowo stacja emitowała tę samą wersję lektorską co MTV. 1 lutego 2013 roku rozpoczęła premierową emisję piętnastej serii w wersji z dubbingiem, następnie zaś w takiej wersji wyemitowane zostały serie szesnasta (premierowo), a później czternasta i trzynasta (wcześniej emitowane z lektorem). Seria osiemnasta zadebiutowała na antenie stacji 28 września 2014 roku, cztery dni po emisji w Stanach Zjednoczonych, zaś dziewiętnasta 17 września 2015 – dzień po emisji w USA. Obie serie premierowo emitowane były z napisami. 20 grudnia 2015 stacja ponownie wyemitowała serię osiemnastą, tym razem z dubbingiem, a następnie rozpoczęła premierową emisję siedemnastej (7 lutego 2016). Wersja z lektorem opatrzona była napisami do piosenek i pojawiających się na ekranie tekstów, takich jak chociażby szyldy. Wersja z dubbingiem zawiera napisy do dialogów w językach innych niż angielskich (np. hiszpański w Ostatnim Meksykaninie albo niemiecki w Dowcipobocie) oraz oryginalnych wypowiedzi istniejących naprawdę osób, jak na przykład wypowiedzi Rogera Goodella w Idź się sfinansuj. Teksty na ekranie czytane są przez lektora, dubbingowane są również wszystkie piosenki – te stworzone na potrzeby serialu w języku polskim, zaś prawdziwe (np. „Poker Face” Lady Gagi w Wielorybich dziwkach) zachowują oryginalny tekst, ale śpiewane są przez polskich aktorów. Przekleństwa w wersji z dubbingiem i lektorem nie są cenzurowane, w przeciwieństwie do wersji z napisami 19. serii, w której zostają zastąpione słowem „BIP” albo całkowicie pominięte. Serial - zrzut CC1.png| Wersja dubbingowa (S13-16) Serial - zrzut CC2.png| Wersja lektorska Serial_-_zrzut_CC3.png| Wersja napisowa z cenzurą Wersja polska (dubbing) * Oznacza, że poza wymienionymi, aktor lub aktorka udzielał głosów również innym postaciom. Canal+ W Polskiej telewizji serial po raz pierwszy wyemitowany w 1999 roku został na antenie Canal+''Miasteczko South Park. Wojciech Orliński, „Gazeta Talewizyjna”, nr 34 (9 lutego 2001), s. 8: ''Jako pierwszy w Polsce „Miasteczko South Park” pokazał w 1999 roku Canal+, który słynie z tego, że dubbinguje wszystko. Jednak nawet oni nie zdecydowali się na dubbing tego serialu.. Poza kilkunastoma seriami, stacja wyemitowała również film pełnometrażowy[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHunXpOM0CY#t=1m41s Fragment programu Nie przegap z 7 września 2001]. oraz dokument Goin’ Down to South Park''Administrator. Dokument o South Park w Canal+.. Serial nadawany był w wersji napisowej opracowanej przez Dorotę Gostyńską. Emitowany był zawsze w środy po godzinie 22.00 – większość premierowych odcinków ukazywała się co drugą środę, nadawana była bowiem na zmianę z serialami anime dla dorosłych, takimi jak ''Wolf’s Rain czy Samurai champloo. Ostatnią serią wyemitowaną przez Canal+ była seria piętnasta – premiera ostatniego odcinka miała miejsce 7 marca 2012 roku. Wersja polska Tłumaczenie: Dorota Gostyńska Wizja Jeden |thumb|250px|Zrzut ekranu z wersji emitowanej przez Wizję Jeden. Na początku 2001 roku emisję serialu rozpoczęła nieistniejąca już telewizja Wizja Jeden''Miasteczko South Park. Wojciech Orliński, „Gazeta Talewizyjna”, nr 34 (9 lutego 2001), s. 8.. Chcąc odróżnić się od Canal+, stacja zdecydowała się nadać serial w wersji z dubbingiem, opracowanym w studiu Synthesis Media. Nie było to niczym niezwykłym, ponieważ stacja już wcześniej dubbingowała seriale dla dorosłych, takie jak chociażby ''Beavis i Butt-head. Ponieważ w momencie rozpoczęcia emisji serialu wiadome było już, że kanał zostanie zlikwidowany, stacja wyemitowała tylko pierwszą serię. Wersja polska MTV 18 marca 2006 roku emisję serialu rozpoczęła stacja MTV, wchodząca w skład tego samego koncernu medialnego co Viacom. Z okazji premiery serialu na kanale, w wybranych zorganizowano również specjalne pokazy filmu pełnometrażowegoŁukasz Szewczyk: South Park w MTV. media2.pl, 24 lutego 2006.. Pierwsze dwie serie wyemitowane zostały w wersji z napisami, jednak ze względu na słabą oglądalność i krytykę takiej formy tłumaczenia kolejne serie emitowane były już w wersji lektorskiej, opracowywanej w studiu Master Film na zlecenie Comedy Central i czytanej przez Jacka Kopczyńskiego. W ramach powtórek dwie pierwsze serie emitowane były z Jarosławem Budnikiem. Wersja polska vod.pl Przez pewien czas dziewięć serii Miasteczka South Park było również dostępne w usłudze vod.pl. Dwie pierwsze serie emitowane były w wersji lektorskiej czytanej przez Pawła Bukrewicza, zaś następne z szeptanką z Comedy Central. Wersja polska Ciekawostki * Miasteczko South Park znajduje się w Księdze rekordów Guinnessa jako najbardziej wulgarny serial animowany w historii. Podobny tytuł dla filmu animowanego należy do pełnometrażowej wersji kinowej z 1999 roku. * Pod koniec lat 90. pewna Kanadyjka złożyła skargę na serial, twierdząc, że jej syn Kenny przeżywa traumę ze względu na uśmiercanie w każdym odcinku Kenny’ego, co dodatkowo podsycane było przez naśmiewające się z niego dzieci. Domagała się zmiany imienia postaci, jednak prośba została zignorowana. * Głosów postaciom w serialu gościnnie użyczali George Clooney, Jay Leno, Jennifer Aniston i wokalista zespołu The Cure Robert Smith. Propozycję podłożenia głosów odrzucili Samuel L. Jackson, Steven Spielberg, Jerry Seinfeld, Steve Buscemi, Jeff Daniels, Jason Priestley, John Cusack i David Caruso. Parker i Stone złożyli taką propozycję również twórcom programu Mr. Show with Bob and David Tomowi Kenny’emu, Davidowi Crossowi, Bobowi Odenkirkowi, Briana Posehnowi i Johnowi Ennisowi oraz twórcy Family Guy Sethowi MacFarlane’owi. Ten ostatni odmówił ze względu na inne zobowiązania zawodowe, zaś ekipa Mr. Show odmówiła, twierdząc, że ich program radzi sobie dobrze i nie potrzebują dodatkowej reklamy, został jednak zdjęty z anteny w 1998 roku. * Serial tworzony jest przy użyciu oprogramowania Maya, w którym stworzono m.in. filmy Final Fantasy: Wojna dusz oraz wchodzący w skład serii Animatrix Ostatni lot Ozyrysa. * Muzyka towarzysząca logo producenta na końcu serialu pochodzi z piosenki „Shpadoinkle” stworzonej na potrzeby musicalu Cannibal! The Musical, zrealizowanego przez Parkera i Stone’a na studiach. * W niektórych krajach bądź ich regionach serial znany jest pod dosłownym tytułem Południowy Park. Sytuacja taka ma miejsce w językach azerskim (Cənubi Park), litewskim (Pietų parkas), łotewskim (Dienvidparks), ukraińskim (Південний парк; Piwiednnij park), rosyjskim (Южный парк; Jużnyj park), gruzińskim (სამხრეთის პარკი; Samkhret’is parki), tamilskim (சவுத் பார்க்; Cavut pārk), ormiańskim (Հարավային այգի; Haravayin aygi) i osetyjskim (Хуссар Парк; Hussar Park). W innych językach niekorzystających z pisma łacińskiego serial nosi oryginalny tytuł, ale zapisany fonetycznie najbliższymi znakami występującymi w określonym systemie pisma, np. w języku japońskim jest to Sausupākku (サウスパーク), koreańskim Sauseu pakeu (사우스 파크), jidysz S’wt p’rq (סאוט פארק), a arabskim Sạwtẖ bạrk (ساوث بارك). Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Oficjalna strona South Parku en:South Park de:South Park (Serie) es:South Park id:South Park it:South Park zh:南方公园 Kategoria:Serial